isekai_smartphonefandomcom-20200213-history
Regina Babylon
Dr. is the foremost genius of her time who created the Babylon Sisters, the Babylons, and the Frame Gears. She lived around 5000 years ago and was one of the citizen of the Partheno Sacred Empire. She is mainly referred to as Web Novel Chapter 9 #70. Appearance Regina is shown as a beautiful women in her twenties with long messy blond hair that extends to her waist while wearing round glasses and smoking a cigarette in her mouth. She wears a slovenly worn jacket and skirt with a white laboratory coat on top of it. After her consciousness was transferred into a gynoid, she appears as a 10-year-old child with long golden hair reaching the waist and a pair of jade eyesWeb Novel Chapter 24 #234. Personality She is a genius but also an erotic person. During her first met with Touya Mochizuki, she lifted her skirt and showed her favorite laced black panties. She likes to tease Touya with perverted suggestions and situations. She is obsessed with creating new inventions and discovering new technologies to study, replicate, and improve. She is an avid mecha anime fan and watches the shows from Mochizuki's world for inspiration for Frame Gear weaponry and designs. She is very interested in the technology of Earth and is eager to learn how things work there. History Regina Babylon lived around 5000 years ago before the start of current story line. She was the most genius person to ever live in her time. Her lifelong rival, Professor Deborah Elks, a master of magic craft in Partheno, comes second with huge margin after herWeb Novel Chapter 22 #189. About 5092 years ago, she began to create the gynoid and the Babylon after seeing into the future through her magic tool. Through her clairvoyance tool, she found Touya Mochizuki and became invested in him. She then created the Babylon as her legacy to Touya while also creating 9 gynoids, the same number as the number of Touya's wives from what she saw in her clairvoyance, based on what she thought his preferences wereWeb Novel Chapter 9 #71. She passed away at around 4907 years agoWeb Novel Chapter 9 #64. After Touya found the Research Laboratory of Babylon, her consciousness was transferred into the last gynoid, airframe #29Web Novel Chapter 24 #233. She is later introduced to Yumina and the others who are surprised by her appearance and the fact that she is still alive. Currently, she spends her time creating new Frame Gear designs, weaponry and equipment, as well as recreating Earth technology, such as duplicating Touya's smartphone and making civilian vehicles, (automobiles). Relationships *'Touya Mochizuki: '''Someone that she happened upon by chance through the use of one of her artifacts. She then designed and created the different Pieces of Babylon based on what she believed was his preferred preferences. *'Babylon Sisters:' Specially created androids that were designed to control and maintain the different Structures of Babylon. * Abilities * '''All Magic Attribute': she is another person that being introduced who has aptitude to all magic attribute beside Touya Mochizuki. * Analyze: 'Her personal Null Magic. It allows her to analyze the inner workings of any artifact she comes across. Known Artifacts * 'Babylon Sisters * Pieces of Babylon * Frame Gears * Jewel of Future Vision * Reverse World Transfer Gate (versions 1 and 2) * Various Frame Gear equipment * Bride Exclusive Frame Gear types Quotes * - Regina Babylon when showed Touya her panties. Trivia * Her android eye color is jade green in both the web novel and light novel, but red in the light novel illustration. * While not specifically mentioned it is possible that Professor Babylon assumed the post of Magic Engineer for the Duchy of Brunhild after her awakaning. References Navigation Category:Female Category:Gynoids Category:Brunhild Dukedom Category:Secondary Characters Category:Human